Together, In The Now
by Tutu4Banzai
Summary: The second giant war has ended and Percy still can't clean his cabin by himself, so Annabeth helps him out. Cleaning isn't the only thing they end up doing that night, but what happens when a big brother fears she's been kidnapped? Also, who finds out, and how, and what will they do? Caution "Awww" moments are expected. Mature audience for a reason. fur sure Percabeth! 3
1. Cabin Cleaning

Percy was pacing his cabin floor. Annabeth, his girlfriend, was supposed to come over 15 minutes ago. Suddenly, he heard a knock on the door. He walked over and opened it. He saw no one, but felt something shove passed him.

"You're late," he said.

When he shut the door and turned around he saw Annabeth, her blond hair loose around he shoulders and her arms crossed with her Yankee's cap in her fist. Her gray eyes glared at Percy as she said, "You don't have to wait for siblings to fall asleep."

"Not true, I have Tyson!" he said matter-of-factly.

"Is Tyson here?"

"No."

"Then your argument is invalid. Maybe I should just leave since you obviously don't appreciate my help." Percy gave her the pouty face and she rolled her eyes. "Fine! I'll stay and help, but this is the last time."

"Come on, without Tyson here it's hard to clean the whole cabin by myself."

"The trick is to pick up after yourself immediately, and not let it get too dirty. Also, not waiting till the day before cabin inspections."

"But I get so tired after training and go straight to sleep. I don't have time to clean," he whined.

"Well, Chiron is getting mad at me helping you clean, for one, because we're alone in a cabin, and two, I help you clean your cabin more than I clean my own cabin," she said exasperatedly. "Go clean your bathroom Seaweed Brain; I'll start picking up your clothes."

"Thanks Wise Girl," he said over his shoulder heading toward the bathroom.

Before he stepped inside Annabeth called him and he turned to look at her. She pointed to the clothes on the floor next to his dresser. "Are these dirty/"

"No."

"Then why are they on the floor?"

"That's where I put them while looking for the shirt I wanna wear for the day."

"Can't you just put them back?"

"Not if I wat to be on time for breakfast," he said with a smile. Annabeth just rolled her eyes and picked up a shirt and started folding and putting them away one-by-one.

A few minutes passed and as she was putting the last shirt in the drawer two arms snaked around her waist and a head of black hair rested on her shoulder.

"Did you finish cleaning the bathroom?"

"Yes ma'am," he said.

"So you cleaned the sink, the mirrors, the floor, and the toilet?"

"I cleaned the mirrors and the sink, it'll pass inspection."

"I don't see why Tyson puts up with you," she said.

"The same reason you put up with me Wise Girl… Cause you love me," he said and kissed her cheek, then her shoulder and neck as she closed the drawer. She turned to look at him, with his arms still around her.

"Sadly, it's true," she said as she put her arms around his neck and looked into his sea green eyes, which made her heart skip a beat. He smiled at her and put his lips to hers. She kissed him back and started to play with his hair. They pulled away smiling.

"You know I love you too right, even if you don't make things easy for me?" he said.

"I know," she said with a smirk. "I know everything, remember?"

"Yeah, sure," he said causing her to laugh and then gave him a light kiss.

When they looked into each other's eyes again, Percy suddenly looked mature, and, well, sexy, instead of his usual clueless, cuteness. And Annabeth looked drop dead gorgeous and… hot to Percy. Annabeth kissed him again, with more force, and Percy returned the kiss pulling her closer to him. Percy licked Annabeth's lower lip and she quickly opened her mouth. Their tongues danced in harmony for what seemed like hours. Annabeth brought her hands to Percy's chest and began pushing him backwards. They reached the bed never taking their lips from each other. Percy sat on the bed with Annabeth standing in between his legs.

A few minutes later Percy started caressing her sides under her shirt. He then began pushing her shirt up until it got to her breasts. Annabeth then took her lips away from his and pulled it up and over her head, and let it fall to the side. Percy looked at his girlfriend in awe. When he looked at her, he say her cheeks tinted ping and in her stormy gray eyes he saw, insecurity.

"Do you like what you see?" she asked biting the inside of her cheek.

He took her face in his hands bringing her close to his face and kissed her deeply, giving her the answer she wanted. Her hands went to his hair again and began tugging playfully. Percy rubbed his hands up and down her sides and her back. Then he brought his hands to the front of her jean shorts and started to unbutton them. She grabbed his hands and when he looked at her, she shook her head no. Annabeth could see his disappointment and hurt.

"Oh no, don't give me the pout face. It's not fair that I be in only my underwear, while you're fully clothed," she said with a raised eyebrow.

He smiled at her, then began leaving a trail of kisses from below her light blue bra to her shoulder, causing her to let out a short gasp. He was now standing with his hands on her hip. He sucked at the spot where her neck and shoulder met leaving a mark. She then tugged at his shirt and in one fluid motion he took it off and dropped it on top of her discarded shirt.

Annabeth ran her hands all over his body, feeling every muscle as their tongues began to dance again. She finally let her hands rest on the waist of his jeans, and began unbuttoning them. Percy stepped out of them when they hit the floor and Annabeth looked down at the tent in his green boxers. She looked at it amazed at how big it looked. _What is that seven, eight inches_? she thought. Percy finally felt how Annabeth did earlier. She looked at him and he could feel the heat in his cheeks.

"Sooo…" he said, but was cut off as Annabeth crashed her lips to his and grabbed him through his boxers. He grunted as she began rubbing her hand against him. He pulled her hips closer to him and then unzipped her shorts. She let them drop without slowing the pace of hand. Moans escaped him as he began unlatching her bra. It fell loose around her shoulders and she took her hands from his package and let the bra fall to the floor. Her chest was by no means huge, but it wasn't small either; Percy thought they were perfect.

He pulled her as close as possible and felt her breasts against his body. Percy turned them around so that Annabeth was against the bed. Then he began to lay her down, never breaking their kiss as he crawled on top of her. He propped himself up on his left arm as he squeezed her left breast with his right hand. She moaned into his mouth and he smiled. He then trailed his hand down her side and to her thigh. She lifted her thigh to his hip as he rubbed her leg and grinded his hips into hers. His mouth went to her jaw line and began kissing her neck. Annabeth put her leg down and Percy brought his hand to her blue panties, then pulled them down. He lifted his body to a kneeling position as he pulled her garment down her legs and dropped them to the floor. He looked at her with pure adoration in his eyes. "You are a goddess," he said.

She smiled at him and pulled herself up to him. When she was a few inches from his face, she said, "I'm only half goddess, remember?"

"Well, you look like a full goddess," he smirked.

She gave him a quick, sweet kiss and began pulling down his boxers. He kicked them off ad let them fall off the bed to the other clothes. Annabeth and him began to kiss again, but when he tried to lay her down again, she resisted. He pulled away and looked at her confused.

"Percy, if you don't have something, we aren't going any further than this."

"Huh?" he said not knowing what she meant.

She rolled her eyes and sighed. "You are such a Seaweed Brain. Let me rephrase, I don't plan on getting pregnant anytime soon, so unless you have a condom, we aren't doing anything tonight."

"Oh," he said, finally getting it. He smiled sheepishly and reached passed her to his bedside table, opened the drawer, and pulled out a Trojan box. He pulled out a foil packet and put the box back, closing the drawer, and sitting back in front of Annabeth. She giggled and he looked back at her worried and embarrassed.

"What?" he said looking hurt.

"Nothing Seaweed Brain. I was just thinking; the Trojan War started because of an affair, and now the #1 condom company is called Trojan. And we, Greek demigods, are using them. It was just funny to me."

Percy laughed and let out a sigh of relief, "Oh good. I thought you were making fun of me or something. Leave it to Wisdom's daughter to find a historical connection during sex," he said opening the packet and pulling out the condom.

She pushed him playfully saying, "Shut up Seaweed Brain."

Percy slipped the condom on and looked at her, "Ya know ya love meh," he said with a smile.

"Debatable," she said smiling, then kissed him and pulled him down with her. He pulled the blankets over them. Percy lay in between her tan legs as her legs rested on top of his calves. Annabeth's hands were on his back as his arms were over hers and he was propped up on his elbows. Percy positioned himself at her entrance and looked at her.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

She nodded her head yes and said, "If I didn't want this I wouldn't have pushed you to the bed earlier. Don't worry Percy, believe me I've thought this through. You said it yourself, Wisdom's daughter."

Percy nodded as he go ready to enter, then Annabeth stopped him. "And Percy, just so you know, this will hurt me a little bi-"

"Then we won't do it," he cut her off.

"What?" she asked appalled.

"If this hurts you then we won't do it," he said absolutely serious.

"Percy, it's inevitable. It hurts every girl their first time."

"But I don't want to hurt you."

"It'll only hurt for a little while. Then it will never hurt again."

He looked into her eyes and could see that she was sure, so he reluctantly nodded. She gave him a weak smile and said, "When the pain comes just stop and wait for me to recompose myself, okay?" He nodded again and thrust into her. Her breath hitched and she let out a whimper. He stopped and looked at her. She wore a grimace and her eyes were squeezed shut with two tears at the edge of them. Percy felt horrible for the fact that he caused her this pain; he didn't even mind the fact that her fingernails were digging into his back, in his mind he deserved it.

A few minutes passed and she looked into Percy's worried eyes. She brought her hand to his cheek and caressed it as he took his left hand and removed a strand of blonde hair from her face to behind her ear. She leaned up and gave him a reassuring kiss, then lay back down and pet her hand on his back again. She nodded for him to continue.

He kissed her softly and rested his forehead on hers and looked into her eyes as she looked into his. He began to thrust slowly, and gently. Pleasure began to fill them both as Percy felt her walls constrict around him, and she felt him hit every nerve in her entire body with every thrust. She let out a moan and Percy lifted himself to look at her and knew that he was giving this feeling to her. With that he picked up the pace. Her hands slid up and down his back and he couldn't help but release a low groan. Her mouth opened to release another moan, but instead Percy crashed his lips to hers. Their tongues danced again and Annabeth began moving her hips with his and he moaned into her mouth again. She hooked her arms around his, grabbing his shoulders so she could lift herself up and be closer to him.

When she couldn't get any closer she let go of his shoulders and brought her hands to his neck. He grabbed her right hand with his left and forced it to the side of her head, then did the same with the other. They interlocked their fingers and squeezed to wear their knuckles were white. Percy moved his mouth to her neck and kissed the mark he left earlier. She grinded her hips up to his more forcefully and moaned.

He thrust harder and let go of her hands to put his closer to her face. She wrapped her right arm around his back and raised her left hand to tug and play with his hair. They were both panting and as their sweaty bodies moved together as one. Percy could feel his was close to his climax, and by the way Annabeth was wiggling underneath him with her head tilted back, mouth slightly open, he could tell she was to. He dropped his head into the pillows on Annabeth's left and began pumping faster and harder, groaning into the pillow.

With a few last thrusts both his and Annabeth's bodies went rigid and they moaned as they released. Percy had lifted his body to finish, but after he came his muscles turned to Jell-O and he sank into Annabeth's now limp body. His head rested on Annabeth's chest as she ran her fingers through his wet, black hair tenderly with one hand, and with the other tracing circles on his back between his shoulder blades. He shivered a few times from the aftershock of the immense pleasure he just felt. His eyes drooped from exhaustion as he felt Annabeth's chest moving up and down, while he looked at the dresser they were at not thirty minutes before.

As their breathing settled, Annabeth's voice broke him from his tired gaze. "We should replace the sheets," she said.

"I don't want to move," he said after a few silent seconds.

"Well, we'll be more comfortable when we aren't lying in our own… fluids," she replied after thinking what word to use.

"Fine, but then can we lay back exactly how we are?"

"Definitely, yes."

Percy reluctantly lifted himself and stood up, and so did Annabeth. He went to his dresser and got the extra sheets from the bottom drawer. Annabeth removed the used sheets and bundled the up on the floor at the foot of the bed. He handed her the new sheets, and while she put them on the bed, he took disposed of the condom. He helped her finish making the bed and then put on his boxers as she put on her panties and bra.

Annabeth laid back down on the bed and Percy crawled on top of her. He gave her a sweet, passionate kiss and a smile, both of which she gladly returned. They looked into each other's eyes, sea green and stormy gray, and saw pure love. Annabeth kissed his forehead and he laid his head back on her chest, as she resumed playing with his hair and he listened to her steady heartbeat. The only other sounds were that of the gurgling fountain, the sea, and the far away sounds of owls and monsters.

"I love you Annabeth," he whispered.

"I love you to Percy."

With that they fell into a peaceful sleep forgetting all about the chaos that had finally ended. No more Kronos, no more Gaea; they were out of Tartarus, and they were together, thanks to Frank. He had sacrificed himself for the two heroes to live. They would never forget his final act, but for right now, there was nothing but them, in the now.


	2. Goddess Reacts

_On Olympus_

Aphrodite was watching her favorite couple, Percabeth. Annabeth had just pushed Percy over to the bed. _Way to go Annabeth, take action_, Aphrodite thought. She turned off her love television and walked to the throne room for an Olympus briefing.

Fifteen minutes of Zeus babbling on about how he thought those electric skittles were a disgrace to him, the usual; then Aphrodite heard a "pop" in her mind. She shot straight up in her throne and shouted, "Oh My Us!"

The other gods stared at her.

"Is there a reason you interrupted me so rudely Aphrodite?" Zeus scowled at her.

"Hm? Oh no Lord Zeus. I just remembered that I left my straightener on is all," she said batting her eyelashes.

With that the Olympians resumed their meeting eyes rolling in Aphrodite's direction. Aphrodite that pop anywhere; someone she'd been keeping her eye on had lost their virginity, and she had an idea of who it was.

A few minutes passed as she fidgeted in her seat and finally Zeus ended the meeting. As soon as he said, "you may leave," she was up and off to her palace. She turned on her television and she could hardly believe what she was seeing. Percy and Annabeth were having sex! How could she have not seen this coming? The tension was there and she was fully aware of it, but they had always just stopped after second base. Was she losing her touch? No, not possible, she always knew with other couples, but these two just moved at a snail's pace when it came to their relationship.

After reprimanding herself, she watched them with pure giddiness. Her star couple took one of the biggest, if not the biggest, step in their relationship. The sweet, gentleness that Percy showed towards Annabeth while they made love made Aphrodite squeal with happiness. He is such a perfect match for Annabeth; he's not too forceful, he would gladly jump in front of a sword for her, he cared, he protected, he respected, but most of all he loved her to the ends of the earth. And she loved him the same way.

They were lying down after changing the sheets and Aphrodite just watched the cuteness with a smile. She watched them that whole night, even after they fell asleep. Then the sun rose and it shook her back to reality, she hadn't realized she was there that long.

Just then Athena walked into the room and asked, "Are you alright Aphrodite? You sprinted here as soon as the briefing ended, after your _strange_ outburst, and no one has seen you since." Athena raised her eyebrow as Aphrodite quickly turned off her TV and stood in front of it protectively, trying to look normal.

"Oh yeah, no, I'm fine Thena. Just that curling iron got me spooked is all. Don't want to burn down my beautiful palace that your brilliant daughter made."

"Mhm. What's really wrong? Yesterday you said it was a straightener, and now it's a curling iron, I know you don't misspeak about your beauty things, so what is it?

"Oh Thena, you read too much into things-"

Aphrodite was cut off by Athena, "Never say I over think things; there is no such thing."

"Well-"

"Just tell me what it is. And also, why are you shielding your television? Are you trying to hide something from me?"

"What? No! I would never even dream of-"

Again she was cut off as Athena grabbed one of Aphrodite's mirrors and dropped it. Aphrodite dived away from her TV to save it.

"I know how to get passed people," Athena said as she turned on the screen. "Why are you watching the Jackson boy sleep?" Percy turned and Athena froze as another figure rested her head on his chest. It was Annabeth. Her favorite daughter. In nothing more than her under garments.

"Aphrodite. Why did you shout in the throne room earlier?" she asked her eyes never leaving the screen.

"No reas-"

"Why did you shout in the throne room?" Athena asked again, in a deadly tone, as she took her eyes from the screen and locked her hostile steel gray eyes on Aphrodite.

"Because I heard a pop in my head," she said weakly.

"And what, does a pop signify?"

"It means someone I've been watching lost their virginity," she replied barely audible.

"And whose was it this specific night?"

Before Aphrodite could answer the door to Percy's cabin opened on the screen as her daughter, Piper Mclean barged in yelling, "Percy! Annabeth's missing!" Then froze.

Annabeth and Percy shot up.

"Piper?" Percy said mortified.

Piper screamed and immediately slammed the door shut, as Annabeth clutched the blankets to her.

Athena turned back to Aphrodite. "Who lost it?" she asked again.

"Percy and Annabeth," she said in a breath.

The instant the sentence ended, Athena flashed out and appeared on the television, in Percy's cabin, and Aphrodite immediately followed.


	3. What the Morning Brings

_Camp Half-Blood_

Malcolm, the oldest child of Athena at camp, woke up earlier than usual and when he looked, he didn't see his sister Annabeth. He wouldn't have worried if he'd found her in the bathroom or in the showers, but she was nowhere. He checked the arena, then the beach, and was completely freaking out as he walked up the steps of the Aphrodite cabin and knocked on the door. Their head counselor, Piper, sleepily opened the door.

"Piper, Annabeth's missing! She wasn't in her bed, then not in the bathroom or the showers; she wasn't at the stables, the beach, or the arena. I normally wouldn't worry, but after what Hera did to Percy and Jason I'm really worried!" he let out in one breath.

Piper went from sleepy t full alert mode in two seconds. "Okay, you go get Chiron and I'll tell Percy. Maybe she just went to see her dad or something and he'll know something. Just meet us at Cabin 3."

Malcolm sprinted to the big house as Piper put on her shoes and ran to Percy's cabin. Annabeth was her best friend; she was like a big sister to her. If Hera did something to her, Piper would be royally pissed. And Percy, he would be totally broken. Annabeth was the only one who could calm him down from one of his panic attacks when he had flashbacks of Tartarus, and he her. They can't survive without each other. After all they've done for the gods, can't they just give them a break.

Piper burst into the doors of Percy's cabin.

"Percy! Annabeth's missing!"

Two figures snapped up.

"Piper?"

She realized what she was seeing as she saw the pile of clothes next to the bed and the bundled sheets. Her cheeks flushed the brightest red known to man as she screamed and slammed the door shut. Chiron and Malcolm arrived at the steps in a matter of seconds and some campers ran out of their cabins, weapons ready. Piper looked at Malcolm's worried face and then two flashes of light appeared in the cabin followed by Percy and Annabeth's screams.

As soon as Malcolm heard his younger sister scream he rushed through the door with Chiron and Piper next to him.

"Annabeth!" he yelled.

"Malcolm?" she said with absolute horror on her face. _Why would she be scared of me?_ he thought. Then he saw the two goddesses. "Mother? Lady Aphrodite?"

"Mother!?" Piper said next to him.

Malcolm saw his mother's murderous gaze glued to the bed. He followed her line of sight and saw a shirtless Percy with a face filled with terror.

"Percy?" he said confused, then realized what was going on. His little sister was half naked, in bed, with Percy. He liked Percy, he thought he was a chill guy, but at that moment all he felt towards Percy was rage. "Percy, how dare you," he said, unsheathing his sword.

Percy then turned his attention to Malcolm, and saw him running toward him. He felt for Riptide, but his pants were on the floor.

"Malcolm, no!" Annabeth screamed.

Percy knew that if he moved Malcolm would accidently hit Annabeth so he stood his ground to protect her, even though she was trying to pull him away. Right before the sword came down, a pole blocked Percy. As the sword hit the pole Malcolm fell back from the force. When he sat up there was a trident pointed at his chest.

"Do not attack my son when he is trying to protect your sister and has no way to defend himself," Poseidon said.

"And you do not threaten my son," Athena sternly stated with a sword at Poseidon's neck.

Everyone held their breath for what felt like an eternity before Aphrodite said, "Piper, Malcolm, leave the cabin now," in a tone no one had ever heard from her before.

Poseidon glared at Malcolm and lifted his triton from the boy's chest. Piper went to Malcolm and helped him up. Malcolm bowed to all the gods and looked at Percy and Annabeth with saddened eyes.

Aphrodite snapped her fingers and both Percy and Annabeth were fully clothed. "Thank you," they whispered. Piper and Malcolm closed the door behind them as they walked out to face the entire camp. Malcolm walked away dejectedly, and when people asked him what happened, he just glared at them, clearly expressing that he didn't want to explain. They all let him return to his cabin peacefully.

People asked Piper what happened and all she would say was that now wasn't the time. After people continually asked, she addressed them all with her charm speak saying, "Everyone, go to your regularly scheduled activities while this issue is resolved." With that the crowd dispersed and Piper went to talk to Malcolm, not even wanting to know what was happening in Cabin 3.


	4. Calm A Brotha Down

Camp Half-Blood

Jason walked up to Piper asking her what had happened, but all she told him was that she would tell him later. Right now she needed to talk to Malcolm. He told her that she'd better tell him later, with a smile, then she kissed his cheek and promised. They got to the Athena cabin's steps and Jason ran off to the arena to practice with Leo. Piper walked in and saw Malcolm with his head in his hands sitting on the edge of his bed.

"Malcolm?" she said. He looked up with a downtrodden expression. "Are you okay?"

"Depends what you qualify as 'okay,'" She sat down next to him. "I guess I would say that I'm not doing so great. I mean, first I wake up to find my sister missing, then I find her, in bed with her boyfriend, after they'd had sex," he spat. "And to top it off the god of the fucking sea just threatened me!"

"And which of those things would you say is the worst? Just out of curiosity," asked Piper.

"The fact that my little sister lost her virginity!" he yelled.

"Mhm. And why does that take first to being threatened by a god and thinking she was in danger? I mean, I love Annabeth as if she were my sister, and her having sex, well it's the better of the three events."

"What are you talking about Piper? Annabeth is only eighteen! She could be hurt! She could get pregnant! She could get a disease! She's my younger sister! And they aren't married! They're too young to have taken that step in their relationship. Of course it's at the top of my list!"

"Malcolm, calm down. Now, let's dissect your rant shall we? First off, Annabeth is eighteen. She is old enough, and smart enough, and mature enough to have made that decision. I mean let's be honest many kids become sexually active before that age, believe me, a lot of gossip goes around in the Aphrodite cabin. Second, do you honestly think Annabeth is stupid enough to not take precautions to prevent pregnancy? Next, it's not like Percy has had sex with thousands of people and contracted a disease. Also, sex before marriage is not scandalous anymore, it's actually quite normal. I mean seriously are you from Hazel's time period or something. And lastly, Percy jumped into Tartarus for Annabeth and saved her a countless number of times. He respects her and treats her like a goddess, and protected her from you this morning. Do you really think he'd do anything to hurt her?"

"Wait. What do you mean he saved her from me? I never attacked her."

"You may not have attacked her directly, but if Percy had moved out of the way, like I'm sure every muscle in his body was telling him to, you would have sliced Annabeth. And keep in mind he isn't invulnerable anymore," she said. His shoulders slumped as he realized what he could have done. "Do you just not like Percy or what?

"That's not it. I really like Percy, he's cool, he's nice, and a really loyal friend, but… he soiled my sister Piper," he said looking at her, hurt.

"Would you rather have had her first be with a douche bag or a jerk?"

He scoffed. "I rather have her not have a first at all," he said half joking.

"Malcolm, she's not that nine year old you have to protect anymore."

"C'mon, let's be honest Piper, even when I was head counselor when she was nine, she didn't need my protection."

They laughed at the truth in the statement and Piper said, "Then don't you think you're making a bigger deal of this than it needs to be?"

He sighed and said, "I suppose I am. I guess I should apologize next time I see them." They stood up and began walking to the door. "Are you sure you're not a daughter of Athena?" he asked smiling.

"Sadly, I'm a hundred a hundred percent sure I'm and Aphrodite offspring."

Malcolm finally accepted the inevitability of Annabeth growing up as they walked out of Cabin 6. And truthfully, he was glad her first was Percy, and not some low-life jackass.


	5. Dangerous Tension

_Camp Half-Blood_

Percy and Annabeth sat, fully clothed, in terror, as Athena held her sword at Poseidon's throat. Chiron shifted uncomfortably from hoof to hoof.

Aphrodite finally broke the silence, "Athena, how about you put down the weapon?"

"Why should I? This idiotic buffoon threatened my son."

"And your son threatened my son, who we both know would have protected your daughter had I let that Malcolm boy finish his attack."

"Demigods are allowed to attack each other. The gods are not to attack the heroes directly."

"Then why are you here Athena? Wasn't it to attack Percy?" he retorted. She glared at Poseidon. Absolute hate, burning in her eyes.

"Mother, think of the consequences this dispute could cause. Put down the sword," Annabeth said.

Athena looked at her daughter, then at Poseidon's knuckles turned white around his trident, and the anger displayed in his face. She lowered her sword and Percy let out a sigh of relief. Quicker that anyone could react, Athena grabbed Percy and pinned him against the wall, his feet dangling above the ground.

"I may have let your father off with a warning, but you do not, get, to relax."

Poseidon's now glowing trident was at the back of Athena's neck. "You attack him, I attack you," he stated.

Aphrodite was now standing next to the trident, between the two angry gods. Annabeth still on Percy's bed, frozen from fear, and Chiron nervously inched forward a few steps.

"If you attack me, there will be war," Athena said to Poseidon, while glaring at Percy.

"Lady Athena, what I have I don-" Percy tried to say, but was interrupted.

"You do not get to speak Perseus, until I say you can! You, know exactly what you've done.

"All I've done is love her."

"I said you do not speak!" You put her in more danger than she needs to be. You forget your fatal flaw. If Frank Zhang hadn't followed his ethics for doing what is necessary you, would have destroyed the entire world. You, are a danger to us, and to my daughter."

"Lady Athena, why not let him speak?" said Chiron.

She turned to him, "Perseus would never have defiled my daughter, had you been doing your job and watched over them. You, do not, have the right to speak!"

"Athena. Let the boy speak," said Aphrodite. Athena looked at her, then at Percy. "Just see what he has to say. Isn't wisdom seeing all sides of the situation?"

"Very well," she said reluctantly, "Defend yourself Perseus Jackson."

Percy looked into her steel eyes with complete confidence. "I would, and will never, disrespect Annabeth. I will defend her from anything, even if my life is lost. And I will always, always, love her," he said. Then he looked to Annabeth and saw a trace of a smile on her face.

"Look at me boy, not my daughter. How do I know if you're telling the truth? You could just be saying things to save yourself."

"He's telling the truth," Aphrodite said. Athena looked into Aphrodite's eyes. "I'm the goddess of love Athena, his words are true; I can tell." Aphrodite was even more serious than when she told Malcolm and Piper to leave, and Athena noticed.

"You may be telling the truth, but that does not change the fact that you are a danger to her."

"I swear on the River Styx, that if I ever hurt, or allow anything to hurt Annabeth, you can kill me," he said a hundred percent serious. Everyone in the room was taken aback by the promise her mad, except for the wisdom goddess herself.

"I accept the promise," she said, lowering him to the floor. Thunder boomed outside, sealing the deal.

"Mother, release Percy from the pact, there's no way he could control everything that happened to me.

"There is no way to end a pact once it's been made, unless of course it is broken," she told her daughter.

"Percy, you Seaweed Brain, why would you do that?" Annabeth said to him disbelievingly.

"Because I love you, and if I can't keep my promise, then I deserve to die at the hands of your mother," he said looking into Athena's eyes.

"Oh, that's so sweet," cooed Aphrodite, wiping a tear from her eyes.

"I you do kill him I will not hesitate to attack you. You do understand that, don't you Athena?" Poseidon threatened.

"Well if you son keeps his promise, there shouldn't be a problem."

Poseidon lowered his trident. "So it would seem," he said.

"Well Thena, we should go before anything else happens," Aphrodite said.

"Yes, we should. Protect my daughter Perseus, the consequences are worse than you could ever imagine. However, your recent action has given me some security about your intentions. I'll be keeping a close watch." With that both Aphrodite and Athena teleported back to Olympus, leaving Poseidon, Chiron, and the two demigods alone.

"I hope you know the severity of this Percy. You may have started World War 3 depending on the outcome of this."

"I do Dad. Believe me I do."

"You'd better protect her with everything you have," he said.

"I wouldn't have it any other way Dad."

Poseidon gave his son a weak smile. "I hope, for the sake of the world, you can keep this promise. And Annabeth, I know you told him you wouldn't make this easy for him, but, can you maybe make it a little easier?"

"I'll try Lord Poseidon. I'll try," she said weakly.

"I'll be watching you as well. Take care," he said before returning to his underwater kingdom.

"Percy, Annabeth; I hope you realize that you will be punished quite harshly for this," Chiron said.

"We know," they said in unison.

"Dishwashing for two months. You will do them separately, and Annabeth, no more helping Percy clean his cabin."

"Understood Chiron," she said looking down upset at herself for disappointing Chiron.

"How did you two let it get this far?" he asked.

"It just, happened Chiron. I guess it was the timing," replied Percy rubbing the back of his neck.

Chiron sighed. "Please tell me you were being safe. The pill or protection itself," he said uncomfortably.

The two demigods blushed as Annabeth answered sheepishly, not looking at him, "Yes, Chiron, we did."

He looked relieved, "Oh, good. Now, go about your usual schedules," he said as he walked out of the cabin, followed by the couple.

Chiron returned to the big house as Percy and Annabeth headed towards the arena, hand in hand.


	6. Sincere Apology

_Camp Half-blood_

Percy was first to break the silence. "Ya know, it was worth it."

"What?"

"Everything that happened. It was worth it."

They stopped walking and she faced him.

"What are you talking about Seaweed Brain? You practically made a death wish. That promise, for a demigod, is suicide. We don't know what's going to happen. There's no way for me to plan a way out of this," she said in a rush.

"Annabeth. Last night was the absolute best night I'd ever had. I would do everything exactly the same, even if these are the consequences." He grabbed her hands, "Don't you feel the same way?"

"Percy," she said smiling and giving him a small kiss, "last night was perfect." Then she kissed him again, sweetly.

The sound of someone clearing their throat caused them to break away. They looked over to see Malcolm standing in front of them, and the smiles immediately faded.

"What do you want Malcolm?" Annabeth growled.

He winced. "I wanted to apologize to the both of you."

"Well I don't forgive you, so leave us alone," she said.

Malcolm felt as if she'd stabbed him in the heart. His own sister hated him. He stared at her stone face, hurt beyond belief.

"Well I forgive you," Percy smiled.

Both Annabeth and Malcolm stared at him shocked.

"What?" Annabeth said.

"I forgive him," he said again.

"How could you forgive him? He attacked you for no logical reason."

"He had a perfect reason."

"What are you talking about?"

"Annabeth, you're his little sister. It's not a happy day when you walk in one your sister and her boyfriend in bed together. Malcolm was just letting his big, protective brother side takeover. If I had a sister I would have probably done the same thing, possibly worse," he laughed. "What he did just shows her cares."

She glared at Malcolm with her strong, gray eyes. "Fine. I _partially_ forgive you. However, I'm still angry with you."

Malcolm smiled, "And you have a right to be," he said. "I shouldn't have acted so, harshly. I'm really sorry guys."

Percy walked up to him, and pat him on his back. "Dude, it's okay. No harm, no foul. Right?"

"But there could have been harm. If your dad hadn't stepped in when he did; I could have killed you Percy, or Annabeth for that matter."

"Could have, but didn't. Thank you Dad."

"Speaking of godly parents, what happened after Piper and I left?"

Percy became somewhat serious. "Welllll. I _may_ have opened the door to World War 3."

Malcolm stared at him and Annabeth spoke up, "Before you ask 'how?' 'why?' or the ever intelligent 'huh?' I'll tell you; it's because Percy doesn't think before he acts and because he is an absolute seaweed brain."

Percy just rolled his eyes.

"What'd he do?"

"Oh, he just swore on the River Styx, to our mother, that no harm would ever come to me on his watch, and if, gods forbid, it does, Mom can kill him. And if Mom kills him Poseidon said that he would immediately attack her, resulting in an all our war to last the ages."

Malcolm was stunned. He turned to Percy and said, "As commendable as that promise is I agree, that was definitely not smart."

"Commendable! Malcolm nothing about his actions is 'commendable.'"

"Sure it is. It puts more responsibility on him to protect you. I for one am a little relieved."

"Urgh!" Annabeth voiced, as she stormed off to anywhere but around the people who agreed with Percy's promise.

Malcolm spoke again, "As I said before, as a brother I am glad you swore to protecting her, but do you realize how unpredictable the outcome is. Anything can happen Percy, she could be at the wrong place, at the wrong time, and you may not be able to get to her in time. A war could start from an accident."

"Well then, I'd better protect her," he replied, without a thought.

"I'm glad she's with you Percy. It's reassuring."

Percy smiled and stuck out his hand, "Are we good?"

"Yeah," Malcolm said returning the smile and handshake. "We're good."


	7. An Eventful Dinner

_Camp Half-Blood_

At dinner Chiron stomped his hoof to gather everyone's attention.

"Everyone, I have an announcement; beginning tonight, a new security measure is going to be put in place." All the campers looked at him wearily. "Due to recent events, some gods have asked that I enforce the rules, and not be as lenient as I have been. Starting tonight the harpies will be guarding the outside of the cabins, to ensure that no one goes in or out, unless given permission. If you are found outside of your respective cabin passed curfew, they will not hesitate to attack you."

Everybody glared at Percy and/or Annabeth, knowing that they were the reason for this. Throughout the day, the gossip of what had happened spread like wildfire, and everyone knew what Percy and Annabeth had done. Neither of the demigods looked up from their food, as their cheeks flushed from embarrassment.

"Wait, so you're saying that we can't even sneak out to pull a harmless, little prank?" asked Connor Stoll, causing a few chuckles to erupt.

"That is correct Connor," Chiron replied rolling his eyes.

"Gee, thanks Percy, Annabeth, now we're all punished cause you couldn't keep it in your pants," Travis said.

Annabeth glared at the two brothers and they sat down as quickly as they spoke out. Then Leo stood, and all eyes focused on him, as he took a cloth pouch out of his tool belt.

"I feel like now's the perfect time test this stuff I found on my bed this afternoon," he said.

"Leo, what is that?" asked Jason.

"I'm not a hundred percent sure. The note just said that I'd know when it'd be useful, and I'm really curious to see what it does," he said, then threw it at Percy.

A puff of pink smoke surrounded Percy's head. "Leo," Piper said alarmed. "Who gave that to you?"

"I don't know, but the note smelled really nice, and it had the prettiest writing I'd ever seen."

"That would be Mother," Drew, an Aphrodite girl, said.

"Valdez! You don't just throw unknown substances at people without knowing the conse-" Annabeth started, but was cut off when Percy stood on the Poseidon table and shouted, "Hey everyone, I don't give a fuck if you guys are all mad at me cause ya know what, I had sex with that gorgeous blond last night, that one with the kick-ass body, and it was absolutely amazing!"

Everyone stared at Percy open mouthed as he pointed to a now insanely red-faced Annabeth."

"Genius!" Travis shouted. "A powder that makes someone voice their thoughts! My hat goes off to Lady Aphrodite." Sounds of agreement passed throughout the Hermes table.

Percy shook his head, as if coming out of a daze, and looked around at everyone gaping at him. "Why are you guys staring at me?"

With that the entire camp erupted into laughter, even some of the Athena campers let loose their giggles, failing to contain them. The only ones not laughing were Percy, Malcolm, Piper, Chiron, Mr. D, and of course, Annabeth. Even the always serious Jason was holding his side from the laughter pains.

"Well Prissy, you just voiced to the world that you and Princess had sex, and I quote, 'it was absolutely amazing,'" Clarisse said chucking as the camp laughed even louder.

"What!" a voice shouted as lightning almost struck Percy.

Silence. Everyone turned to see a shocked and angry Thalia, the hunters behind her with the same, angry expression.

"Oh gods!" Annabeth said, trying to hide her face in her hands.

"Thalia?" Percy said, half confused and half terrified.

"Yeah Kelp Head, it's me!" she said charging up to him. She grabbed his shirt at the collar and pulled him to where his face was inches from hers. "Now, what is this I hear about you and my theoretical, little sister?"

"Uh, um, well, we, well," Percy stuttered.

"Oh for the love of gods, we did it! Okay everyone! Percy Jackson and I, Annabeth Chase, did it! Now can we stop being shocked and appalled by this fact, and get on with our lives?"

Chiron whisked his tail uncomfortably, hear in Annabeth actually say the words aloud. The campers just looked at her. Thalia looked at Annabeth, sadly, then shifted her now angry gaze to Percy.

"You are a dead man," she said. The air shifted as it became electrified, but almost instantly died down to her surprise. Jason stood next to Percy.

"Thalia, let's not get carried away," he said.

"You're defending him? Jason they're too young to be doing, those things. He is disgusting for doing the deed."

"Thalia, times have changed. Remember, not everyone wants to remain celibate like you and the hunters. Teens 'doing it' is pretty common," he said in the most calm way possible."

"Well, you would never even dream of doing anything so young. If you can hold out, so can Percy," she said matter-of-factly.

Jason shifted uncomfortably. "Well, actually, Piper and I have already-"

"Jason!" Piper interrupted, blushing furiously.

Thalia stared at Jason, completely horrified. She let go of Percy and covered her ears, "No, no, no, eww. You're my _actual_ little brother. GROSS! Hunters, to the cabins, we're skipping dinner!" With that the hunters left to Cabin 8, leaving the campers, to their meals.


	8. His Annabeth Chase

_Camp Half-Blood_

Dinner finished with campers not meeting each other's eyes, then everyone went to the campfire. The Apollo cabin lead the Taylor Swift sing-a-long; few people participated. The fire burned a strange color of greens and oranges, due to the uneasiness and uncomfort between the campers after the arrival of the hunters. People were afraid to joke about the events of the day, not wanting to be attacked my said disciples of Artemis.

The sing-a-long ended and the demigods returned to their respective cabins, mumbling to each other. Percy walked Annabeth to her cabin holding her hand, not minding the sly stares the other campers were giving them. When they got to the cabin they sat outside on the steps.

"Sorry about my unconscious, conscious outburst," whispered Percy.

"It's okay Percy; you didn't know what you were doing. Though I would be lying if I said I wasn't completely mortified."

"At least I told the truth, right?"

"What?"

"Well, Clarisse said, that I said, it was 'absolutely amazing,' and it was. Last night was absolutely, positively, wonderfully amazing, and more," he said and kissed her cheek, then smiled his cocky smile, she loved so much.

"That it was Seaweed Brain. That it was," she smiled then kissed him lightly.

She pulled away, but he leaned in again and smiled against her lips. Though his eyes were closed, he could mentally picture her eyes roll as she kissed him back. A few moments later someone cleared their throat, they looked to see one of Annabeth's sisters looking at her feet, blushing.

"Um, Annabeth, sorry to interrupt-"

"Start thinking with the brains Mother gave you and not with your dick, and get in here before the harpies come and eat you!" shouted one of her brother's from inside.

"She doesn't have one of those Derek," the girl who got interrupted yelled back angrily.

"Whatever Holly, it's an expression. She can stop thinking with her G spot then, if that makes you happy."

Holly turned tomato red and stormed inside. A few seconds later there was a loud slap followed by a "Hey, I'm just being politically correct like you wanted." Another slap followed. "Okay I'll stop talking! Jeez!" Derek said.

Annabeth and Percy chuckled as they stood. "Sadly, Derek does have a point. We should get in our cabins before the harpies are on duty," she said.

"I guess it would be wise of us," he said. "But I don't wanna."

"Would you rather be eaten?"

"No."

"Then get to your cabin Seaweed Brain," she said as she kissed him.

She went to enter her cabin, but Percy pulled her waist and turned her around to face him.

"Ya know I love you?" he told her, then kissed her again.

"Of course I know. I know almost everything remember?"

"How could I forget? You remind me all the time Ms. Know-It-All."

She slapped his arm playfully. "One of the things still unknown to me is why I love you," she said.

"Hmm, I thought it was because of my godly, handsome, good looks, and my winning personality," he said cockily.

"Oh yeah," she said smiling. "That's why." They kissed each other sweetly, then went inside her cabin. When he heard the door click shut, Percy headed to his cabin.

When he laid on his bed, his last thoughts before drifting off to sleep, were of how he wouldn't change a thing of the past seven years of his life. True they had been filled with loss and tragedy, but the number of good things out weighed the bad. And the best outcome, by far, was his blond goddess, his best friend, his Wise Girl, Annabeth Chase.


	9. Chapter 9 (Thanks)

Thank you everyone for following the story, it was my first fanfic.

For those who don't already know, I** do not** own the Percy Jackson series, nor do I own the characters (except for Holly and Derek). All the genius comes form Rick Riordan.

I plan to make more stories, I have some ideas, but whose to say when I'll post them, college life give little time. Though to make my updates quicker I write the entire story on paper first then type it up. That way I don't make the readers suffer like I have.

Again thanks for the endearing comments and reading it, I honestly didn't think anyone would like it, just thought I'd give it a try.


End file.
